Auresha Storm-Singer
Auresha Storm-Singer is an 84 year old Altmer woman, the St. Alessia's port battlemage. She was born under the sign of the Mage. She is married to S'Zulana. Appearance This album includes the appearances of my two SatM characters. Skills Besides her considerable magic ability, Auresha can use a sword, although not very well. She has plenty of experience making and altering clothing. She has some experience mediating conflict. Auresha has a strong affinity for shock magic, which she has inventive uses for. As an example, she might create a large bundle of electricity and wrap it around her, letting her zap anything that gets too close very quickly. Auresha was trained as an Imperial Battlemage on a battlespire, so has some useful knowledge. She dabbles in conjuration, such as summoning a Winged Twilight, and alteration. Possessions Red, gold and green coloured magey robes, with plenty of pockets scattered about. The breast is emblazoned with a red diamond shape. Three magicka restoring potions, some alchemy ingredients, two empty Petty Soul Gems, and a leatherbound book filled with her notes, observations and thoughts on various magic practices and tricks she discovered, and is also a diary of sorts. Her sword, the Arc Blade, is an Elven katana made with a highly conductive alloy of moonstone and silver designed to be used as a focus for her shock magic. While retaining a rather simple, utillitarian design, the Arcblade has a soulgem built into the pommel and four small amethysts (a precious stone said to have a connection to Shock magic) inlaid into the grip. While not nessecary, she uses the sword as a focusing tool to channel and amplify her magic. Personality Auresha comes off a somewhat frosty individual at first, but once she has decided you're not going to be a problem she'll thaw. She has a dry sense of humour and takes most things seriously, so it can be difficult to know when she's joking. She also has her race's usual prideful arrogance, often seeing members of other races as inferior at first, until they have proven their worth. However, that is not to say she is completely unfriendly, she does tend to become much more amiable once first impressions are out of the way. She values teamwork, and her time with the legion has taught her how a crew must work together to succeed. Strengths Powerful mage, adept tailor and mediator, good listener Major Flaws Auresha suffers from the occaisional headache. However, these are very strong, the crippling pain leaving her unable to concentrate until it passes or S'Zulana brings her a pain-numbing potion. History Auresha was born to Altmer parents in Cyrodiil, and even from an early age showed a knack for magic. She also later showed an interest in sewing, of all things, and indeed when not serving with the legion or Arcane University (her work on magicka-conductive materials for staves shows great promise) was a tailor. Her first millitary service began when she was eighteen, and was trained in a Battlespire, where her abilities improved greatly. After her stint in the military, she settled in the Imperial City, and both studied and researched at the Arcane University from time to time, discovering a technique for making highly magicka-conductive materials out of silver and moonstone, with the help of a metallurgist, of course, and this lead to the creation of her prized Arc Blade. She earned her keep as a tailor most of that time, and sometimes travelled to other provinces just to see them. As war began to brew, Auresha decided, partly due to boredom with her 'normal' life, to rejoin the Imperial Legion, and met an intriguing Khajiit soldier named S'Zulana. Over the course of their service, the two became close, and eventually started a secret relationship (as Legion policies heavily disapproved of soldiers forming relationships and such). After the legion was split, with different legions under the banners of the warlords who aspired to crown themselves Emperor, Auresha and S'Zulana's unit was involved in a Particularly bloody battle that they technically won, but their own lossed was enough for their cohort to fall apart. A turning point in this battle was Auresha facing off against the enemy battlemage. The sky was full of storm clouds, and in an attempt to gain the upper hand, Auresha raised her sword, using herself as a lightning rod to blast the enemy mage with enough energy to kill them, although she took a nasty shock herself by doing so. In recognition of that, one of the surviving Nord soldiers named her Storm-Singer, and realizing that these sort of titles were quite significant in Nord culture, Auresha let it stick. Auresha and S'Zulana stuck together after this, and the incident had left Auresha with crippling headaches, which were a huge problem until they found an alchemist able to help teach S'Zulana to brew a pain-relieving potion. They married, a small, informal and private ceremony. After working as mercenaries for while, the couple decided to make their way down to Elseweyr, away from the warring in Cyrodiil. When passing through the Imperial City's remains, they took the opportunity to join Spiros's crew instead, needing the money. Recent Occupation Imperial Battlemage, then spell-slinger for hire.